


The Word on the Street is...

by Comin2U



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Memes, Multi, Multimedia, Social Media, The Youth take over, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comin2U/pseuds/Comin2U
Summary: Stark Industries @Starkindustries: Stark Industries makes no comment on the rumors of Tony Stark’s adoption of Stark Industries Intern Peter Parker.____________________________Peter B. Parker @PeterBen: So update. I’m dead, like I survived but I'm dead. Mr. Rogers is the only reason Im still alive.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50
Collections: MCU_Peter_social-media





	1. Peter Keep a Secret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend reading this on a computer for the best formatting experience. If you're on a phone you'll just end up with wacky spacing on a certain portion so it's fine either way just a heads up!

**Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: Yes hello, I’ve been adopted. Meet my dad. @Iamironman_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsuY9lHxg88_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsuY9lHxg88)

> **Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: Listen here you little shithead-_

**Stark Industries** _@Starkindustries: Stark Industries makes no comment on the rumors of Tony Stark’s adoption of Stark Industries Intern Peter Parker._

* * *

**An excerpt from this week’s Dazzler’s Podcast**

“So I think we can all agree that Avengers like to collect children. Like not Batman level, but if the tweet is to be believed, Tony Stark is now the father of a bouncing baby teenage boy. Heroes have been popping up with teens and kids every week. I swear just last week I saw the Scarlet Witch buying groceries with the Vision and they had two pre-teens next to them arguing over whether a tomato is a fruit. I’m not stating my position on this argument as I will not state my opinion on the follow-up question on if Ketchup is a fruit smoothie.”

“5 months ago Natasha Romanoff returned from the dead supposedly with a red-headed 3-year-old in her arms. Gossip magazines have since reported seeing the same child with Steve Rogers. This has devastated the hearts of Stucky shippers everywhere as many assumed that the two lifelong friends are together after they were both seen at New York’s Pride parade earlier this year with Bi flags around their shoulders as capes.”

“I bring up the question though after Barnes’s disappearance during the Blimp did America’s hero get together with the notorious Black Widow? Both have been spotted with wedding rings though never together. The Daily Bugle and the Sun have both caught glimpses of a ring on Barnes’s finger as well, determining that it is either very similar or a match to Roger’s ring. The avenger’s press liaison has repeatedly answered no comment when asked about adoption or dating rumors floating around though around the 3. Well, she’s not commenting on all Avenger’s rumors in general.” 

“Which brings us back to the problem. How many Avenger’s children are secretly running around out there right under our noses? We can count 2 for Stark after he and CEO Pepper Potts announced the birth of a daughter, name never given, during the Blimp and now Peter Parker. Antman is reported to have a young teen daughter. Hawkeye disappears often enough that he could have a secret family past teenage Kate Bishop who he’s seemed to take under his wing. 2 from the Vision and Scarlet Witch if my eyesight wasn’t lying. Honestly these kids are crawling out of the woodwork and I can’t seem to be able to keep up with all of them. How many are we at now? 6? 7? Cause god, I can promise you for every 2 we know about there’s probably 1 still in hiding.”

___________________________________________

 **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: So I was jogging around Central Park and you will never believe what happened._

> **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: I jog around the park probably 3-4 times a week. I’ve run into Steve Rogers before, most New York joggers do once or twice, but today I hit the motherlode. I was running near the East Meadow and there seated on a picnic blanket was Steve Rogers._
> 
> **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: But he wasn’t alone, next to him was both Natasha Romanoff and James Barnes. Just seated having a picnic. I tell you I almost screamed._
> 
> **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: Because between the three of them was this 3-year-old playing with some toy monster trucks. Pictures Gossip Magazines have gotten do not do this child justice. He is adorable._
> 
> **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: I swear no one has seen the group together cause its clear they’re a couple, a throuple? Either way, all three of them are together. But of course you guys want confirmation._
> 
> **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: So here’s what I did._
> 
> **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: I walked up. I WALKED UP, and told them exactly what I thought._
> 
> **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: I told Captain America, the Winter Soldier, and the Black Widow they made a beautiful throuple if they were all together and that my wife and I enjoyed seeing Cap and Barnes at the Pride Parade._
> 
> **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: I don’t think I’ve ever seen a smile like I did come from Romanoff. The woman looked pleased to hear it. She said Thank you, asked for no photos, but told me I was allowed to share the story on the internet._
> 
> **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: Rogers and Barnes looked absolutely shocked at her honesty before the kid looked straight at the two and asked “Daddy? Papa? Whats wrong?”_
> 
> **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: Romanoff then proceeded to pick up the kid and said, word for word, “Lets give your fathers some room and go see the ducks.”_
> 
> **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: To which the child responded, “Ducks Mama! Ducks!”_
> 
> **Elena F.** _@whyamIhere?Filler: So in conclusion internet. I deliver to you sound knowledge that the three are indeed in a poly relationship and the kid is being raised by all 3._
> 
> **Teddy_a** _@Gotanygrapes: @threadreaderapp unroll_

* * *

“I’m done, it's official. D, O, N, E, done.”

“Come on Peter, it's not like it’s the worst thing in the world!” Ned started the gossip magazine he had in his hand rustling as he shifted it to look at the front page, “Think of it as a compliment.” 

“A compliment Ned?!” he panicked, ripping the paper from his friend’s hands to point at the cover, the big bold font clearly announcing the claim. “I’m apparently Tony’s secret son, not as Peter but as Spiderman, and am currently being fought over in court between Stark Industries and Captain Carol!” 

MJ scoffed from her perch on the kitchen counter, one leg tucked crisscross beneath the other as she held her sketchbook in front of her, her pencil quickly moving, “It’s not the worst Gossip column that you’ve faced in your hay day. I personally say it's on the lower end of scandals.” She looked up at her dumb genius boyfriend. 

“She’s not wrong. Bringing in Captain Marvel is a long shot with any story as she’s off-world more than half the time. My personal favorite was **Black Widow Betrays Adopted Country, Son Steps Up to Take her Place!** Like what made them think that you were the son of a super spy? One whose entire history is on the internet after the SHIELD dump? Just the spider theme? My bet is just the spider theme,” Ned chucked.

“No, the best one was **Intern Peter Parker? Or Peter Potts perhaps** because every other magazine has tried to credit your genius to Stark or Banner or some other famous male genius. I have that magazine framed and on my wall, because anyone smart knows that Virginia Potts is a genius as well. I plan to have her sign it one day,” MJ grinned proudly as she finished up her sketch. 

Peter’s head snapped towards his girlfriend, “You want Pepper to sign a gossip magazine that claims I’m her biological son?” 

“Yes.”

“You call her Pepper?” 

“Yes Ned, we’ve been over this. Like multiple times too.” he responded to his best friend before looking back at MJ, “If I get that magazine signed for you as a birthday gift how would you feel?” he offered, knowing full well that another chance to find a perfect gift for MJ was not likely to pop up this easily. 

MJ paused as if to think about it for a second, tapping the end of her pencil against her chin comically before looking back at Peter, “It's a deal, you’ll get the magazine from me tomorrow.”

“Why does MJ get a famous signature for their birthday when all I got was a lego kit?” Ned huffed in annoyance. 

“Would it help you to know that Tony Stark gave his input and some money on which build to get you cause the one I got you was a little out of my price range?”

“.... yes, yes it does.”

“I’m glad.”

“You think you could get him to sign the finished product?”

* * *

**Wack-andan (Princess Shuri)**

Today- 7:56 pm

_Wack-andan: Vine off?_

_Parkorpeter: Anyday anytime_

_Wack-andan: What are those?! They are my crocs_

_Parkorpeter: You sss- asuewwr-spilled lipstick in my Valentino white bag_

_Wack-andan: Here we come across a narrowing of the sidewalk, the two alpha friends will go ahead while the runt of the squad is left behind_

_Parkorpeter: You know this boys got his free taco_

_Wack-andan: Ah stop you could have dropped my croissant!_

_Parkorpeter: Welcome to del taco where they got a new thing called free… free-shava-cado_

_Wack-andan: Guacamole, Guac-guac amole_

_Parkorpeter: Its an avocado… thanks_

_Wack-andan: That weird fairyone that flys into the fire on christmas_

_Parkorpeter: Wii bowling girl_

_Wack-andan: Come here my pet russian, I have a gift for you_

_Parkorpeter: THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU. OOOOOOOO. THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU. OOOOOOOO_

_Wack-andan: I dont get no sleep cause of yall, yall not gonna get no sleep because of me_

_Parkorpeter: I smell like beef_

_Wack-andan: Why are you running? Why are you running_

_Parkorpeter: Hey I’m lesbian, I thought you were american_

_Wack-andan: I like your accent where you from?_

_Parkorpeter: Hi thanks for checking in, I’m still a piece of garbage_

_Wack-andan: oh shit my brother just found me awake got to go, we will continue this tomorrow._

_Parkorpeter: deal, good luck with the overpowered cat_

Today- 4:30am

_Wack-andan: Fuck your chicken strips._

Today- 7:03am

_Parkorpeter: Welcome to T-t-t-t-target_

_Wack-andan: Juanita? I go to church now and am in love with Jesus. JESUS YOU LEAVE JUANITA ALONE_

* * *

**Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: I once saw Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes get along, for like over an hour outside a battle, and I knew if I ever told anyone at the time I’d get murdered..._

> **Owen Salut** _@owen_salut: Then why are you telling us now?_
> 
> **SamwithWings** _@WilsonakaFalcom: Kid never again will I make you a batch of Mac and Cheese._

**Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: I’ve been asked why I’ve shared this news when I could get murdered and denied Mac &Cheese. Revenge. The answer is usually Revenge. Sometimes blackmail though. _

> **Cap. Steve Rogers** _@steven_rogers_1918: Is this because Sam and Bucky finished all your snacks?_
> 
> **Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: I will neither confirm or deny this fact._
> 
> **Black Widow** _@NatashaRomanov: You could have gone bigger on the revenge part._
> 
> **Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: Well my ace card about the throuple relationship was already in the open thanks to the park picnic._

* * *

**_Daily Bugle: 3 Avengers? One Relationship:_ ** _The blasphemy that is 3 vigilantes raising one kid. Can two former Russian assets be trusted with the Captain?_

**_New York Times: It’s a Throuple!:_ ** _Intern Peter Parker of Stark Industries reveals Captain America, Steve Rogers, the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, and the Winter Soldier, James Barnes, to be in a polyamorous relationship._

**_The Hero’s Update: The Newest Avenger Couple is Actually 3 People?_ **

**_The Dazzler’s Blog: Fans Vindicated, Upset and Emotional_ ** _the toll of the relationship reveal and its after-effects._

* * *

**Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: So apparently none of you saw @whyamIhere?Filler’s tweets from last week and now all 3 of them are mad at me. So thanks internet for making me the reason their marriage is now in the open._

> **Michelle_j** _@MJones_dontdoubtme: Peter._
> 
> **Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: What?_
> 
> **Michelle_j** _@MJones_dontdoubtme: -Facepalm-_

**Michelle_j** _@MJones_dontdoubtme: I would like to say my boyfriend is an idiot, a genius I love. But an idiot. Did Pepper Potts ever feel like this?_

> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts: Too many days of my life to count._

**Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBen: So update. I’m dead, like I survived but I'm dead. Mr. Rogers is the only reason Im still alive._

> **B_Barnes** @ _J_B_Barnes: I will find you, and I will kill you._
> 
> **Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: Do it you coward._
> 
> **Black Widow** _@NatashaRomanov: You really had to reveal the marriage part didn’t you._
> 
> **Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBen: Well I’m sorry I inferred the general public knew!_

**Cap. Steve Rogers** _@steven_rogers_1918: While news of my relationship status has broken I would like to ask the public to please give us our space as we raise our son._

**Black Widow** _@NatashaRomanov: Photographs of my son are not permitted under threat of having your entire life undone._

> **B_Barnes** @ _J_B_Barnes: What she said._

**Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: So like I’ve talked with Mrs Widow and she’s given me permission to give you one piece of news about their kid. His name is James, we call him Jamie, after mr. bucky._

* * *

**An excerpt from a special release of Dazzler’s Podcast**

“So who had Peter Parker reveals Captain America’s relationship status on their bingo card? I will tell you I didn’t. I had 10 bucks bet with my boyfriend that it would end up being a secret for like 2 more years before they officially announced it. Like I recognize that it wasn’t originally Peter who should be credited. That belongs to Elena Fitzgarld, who saw the throuple in the park one day and commented on them. Elena Fitzgarld for those who don’t know is an outspoken LGBTQA+ author who is most notably known for her New Adult romance adaptation of Hamilton and Lauren’s assumed relationship during the revolutionary war.”

“This brings us to our next reveal. They’re not just dating. No no no, the three are in a committed relationship/marriage. It appears after a lot of digging that Rogers and Romanoff got married during the blimp in a New York City courthouse. Since the return of half the population and Romanoff’s return from assumed death Barnes’s name has appeared on paperwork too. For those of you who were snapped, during the blimp, the government and banks started allowing three names to be put on documentation instead of just two in case of extreme circumstances. This practice has become even more popular as most know when the blimp was reversed. A lot of people came back to families having to be rebuilt or remarried. This has led to a statistical increase in poly relationships now.” 

“Now my most favorite piece of news that has come out of this all is we have a name for that red-headed child. James. Based on age, it's clear the kid was born during the blimp and was named for one James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. A fact that Peter Parker confirmed at the end of his most recent tweet a day ago. James Rogers and some of you had me pegged as crazy for bringing up the Bugle’s matching rings theory.” 

* * *

**B_Barnes** @ _J_B_Barnes: Having a son named after you seems cool at first till he has a meltdown over a lack of applesauce & you can’t pass him back to his parents cause you’re 1 of them. Since I can’t blame Jamie, who’s innocent, I will be yeeting Steve out the window. _

**B_Barnes** @ _J_B_Barnes: I have been convinced not to yeet Steve and instead become an imposter in Among Us and kill him first._

> **Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: -Palpatine voice- Do it._
> 
> **B_Barnes** @ _J_B_Barnes: I did it._

* * *

**Transcript of the premiere of The Real Avengers Show by Shuri, Peter, and Harley from Youtube.com**

Peter- “Welcome folks to the first-ever Real Avengers Show, where we, your hosts, crap on the Avengers, along with other heroes, and reveal all our embarrassing blackmail on them. Sometimes with receipts. Our first episode is being filmed over Zoom because we’re lazy and Shuri doesn’t want to deal with jet lag from flying over here. Now to introduce ourselves. My name is Peter Parker, I’m famous for being Tony Stark's unofficial but official adopted son/intern. I’m also the one who let it slip about the throuple’s marriage so like I’m still scared for my life.”

Harley- “What up my name’s Harley Keener, I’m from Tennessee, cause that’s apparently the jist of my personality, and I once tried to shoot a potato at Tony Stark when he broke into my garage when I was like 11ish. Since then I’ve moved to New York thanks to Stark guilt money and became the other unofficial but official adopted son/intern of Tony Stark. I also have unlimited access to FRIDAY’s video files.” 

Shuri- “My turn boys. My name is Shuri and I’m too cool to give you all a last name. I’m technically the Princess of Wakanda but I said fuck that and made my brother give me the title of Wakandan Head of Technological Design and Improvement. Which even though I forced him to create is a legitimate role. You’re welcome world for being the source of all your technology leaps since the blimp. Most to all of my dirt is on Barnes, Rogers, my brother, and other previously rogue Avengers. And yes, I was the one who introduced Barnes to the joy of goats and memes."

Peter- “Now that we’ve introduced ourselves this week I’m gonna start with the games of Among us that are destroying the Avengers from the inside.” 

Harley- “We mean figuratively, not another civil war type shit.”

Peter- “Yes figuratively. Now back to my point. The avengers are a competitive bunch. Tony once had a package delivered under the wrong name and Rhodey has yet to let Tony Stank die. Mario Kart is a highly contested sport and a limited number of rounds are allowed per week, Spoons is banned due to violence, and prank wars have been restricted to a week 3 times per year due to damage control. It’s quickly becoming evident that Among us may be next on the chopping block for restriction or banning. This past week a rule had to be put in place that players can’t be in the same room.”

Harley- “I should add this is originally due to Bucky going after Sam when the man killed him. While with most cases Barnes could be restrained in his reaction when killed, as most know he is a former spy/assassin, the two are in a standoff of sorts with one another, constantly saying they hate and can’t stand each other.” 

Shuri- “This is of course a lie.”

Harley- “Oh of course”

Peter- “The two only do this hatred act if anyone else is around cause they’re too prideful to admit they respect each other. From rumors I’ve heard the frenemies relationship began when Wilson refused to move his seat up to give Barnes more legroom when they were on the run after the Sokovia Accords bombing at the UN.”

Shuri- “I can confirm this rumor as fact. The annoyance battle continued when White wolf was in Wakanda and he named one of his goats Wilson. This was probably the dumbest goat in the herd and constantly kept running into fences and walls. Of course, Sam Wilson was not amused and took it as a war act on his personality.”

Harley- “So they clearly have a cold war going on between them. They will do everything they possibly can to inconvenience one another.”

Shuri- “I don’t think you understand what exactly a Cold War is?”

Harley- “Blame Tennessee education.”

Peter- “Yes, yes, moving back to Among Us though. Another reason for the separate rooms being implemented is that Tony tends to loudly curse when he is killed, thus he is forced to as well be in a separate room due to a number of times revealing who killed him when he cursed. Natasha also can tell who is the imposter by a simple look at most faces except for Barnes, the woman is a world-class spy after all.”

Harley- “She also has no qualms killing her husbands folks. Like zero. I’ve seen Captain America curse under his breath like a sailor when his wife slaughters him. One time he gasped dramatically, looked Romanoff in the eye, and said, ‘The mother of my child. One of the loves of my 100-year life. A murder.’ to which she responded and I quote, ‘Tough shit Rogers. I had to carry and push James out, now I get to kill you whenever I want.’ This woman I tell you is a badass at everything.”

Shuri- “All children grow up to be like the great Natasha Romanov. The last of the Romanov line, the Black Widow.”

Harley- “What?”

Peter- “What?”

Shuri- “What? Did I miss something?”

Harley- “No I think we did. What do you mean last of the Romanov line?”

Shuri- “Oh shit. Wait do Americans not know this?”

Peter- “I don’t think the majority of the world knows this. We’re also not editing so be careful what you say.”

Harley- “Clearly Peter is afraid of Russian death threats I don’t care though. Do it Shuri!”

Shuri- “Harley is right. Screw careful, so essentially Natasha Romanoff, Romanov, same person, is one of the last living legitimate Romanovs. Like Tzar of Russia Romanov. So the rumor originally, and now proven fact, was the Grand Duchess Olga Romanova had a son in l916 from a secret marriage with a royal guard before the civil war and the family was dethroned/abdicated. This son would grow up outside the place and would be unknown to the general public since he was technically born out of a marriage that was frowned upon. He’d lead a normal life until he had a son, Dmitri, in 1949. This is Natasha Romanoff’s father we’re now talking about. Romanoff herself would be born sometime around 1984ish according to records available.”

Harley- “So if I’m getting this right. The Black Widow is technically a direct descendant, the only descendant, wait let me look up his name. Ok, the only direct living descendant of Tzar Nicholas the second?”

Peter- “God damn.”

Shuri- “That is current. Technically if women had been allowed to rule at the time, Olga would have been the next Tzar, and Empress of Russia, and her son, Andrei, would have been Tzar after her. So technically if we were following modern-day UK royalty rules, and the Russian Monarchy was still in place, Natasha Romanoff would either be the heir or the sitting Empress of Russia.”

Harley- “Does Romanoff know this? Or are we about to be killed for spilling state secrets?” 

Peter- “Please say we’re not gonna get killed. I’m too young and pretty to die.”

Shuri- “Oh calm down Parker, don’t get your spandex in a twist. Romanoff found this out during the blimp. Apparently, there was a movement when we were all gone that the Russian Monarchy to be reinstated and they tried to give her the throne, which she turned down.”

Peter- “Does this mean we should address her by her royal titles next time we see her? Like bow and say ‘Oh your highness, the grand duchess, or is it empress, Natasha Romanoff, ruler of all of Russia.’”

Harley- “We should do it either way. I bet Steve, maybe even Bucky too, knew this already but can you imagine Tony and Clint’s faces cause I bet they have no clue about any of this.”

Shuri- “Please do it so we can film it and put it up on this channel. The public deserves to see it. I deserve to see it at minimum.”

* * *

Two days later a video was posted to **The Real Avengers Show** channel called **The Romanov Reveal**. It looked to be filmed on a Starkphone, shaking as it was fumbled back and forth to get adjusted. The lens was quickly cleaned, allowing the image to focus revealing Harley looking down on the camera before aiming it towards Peter who was standing in a room, the door to it closed and behind him but nothing else evident. 

“Alright Pete, we’re good to go,” Harley’s voice could be heard stating before a thumbs up shown in the corner of the video.

Peter nodded in response, “Alright, Welcome people to we expose Natasha as the rightful ruler of Russia too, at minimum, Tony Stark. It is Avenger’s Takeout Thursday, so like all the Avengers on planet or not on missions are currently in the main kitchen and living room area of the complex chilling out as we wait for the boatload of Indian food to arrive. Harley will be recording on his phone but we have FRIDAY recording multiple angles so we can get the best reactions.” 

The camera quickly turned around to face Harley, “We eat a shit-ton in this complex, thank god for Tony the billionaire,” he added before flipping back to focus on Peter.

“Alright, let's do this people,” Peter grinned before opening the door and leading Harley down the hallway before coming into the main common room. It was clear Avengers were scattered everywhere, with a few children noticeable in corners or next to adults. It was hard to count who or how many Avengers and heroes were present through the shaky video. (A watcher would later claim there was a Raccoon on one of the barstools.) 

The video continued as Harley crossed the room, muttering and conversation snippets heard as he crossed, coming to a stop next to Pepper Potts, “Hey Mrs. Potts, could you hold and record this?” he asked, holding out the phone to Pepper.

“Oh of course!” came the response before the phone was passed around somewhat clumsily before becoming much more steady. The video followed as Harley quickly crossed back over to the couch area where Peter was grinning and bouncing in anticipation at what they were about to do. Bucky could be seen behind them, a single raised eyebrow in confusion as the two mumbled, their words not heard on the video. Steve sat next to him, chin resting on Jamie’s head as the boy watched something on the phone he held in his hands.

Peter stepped up first, Natasha clearly in view as he started, “Hey Mrs. Natasha, Harley and I found out something really cool and wanted to ask you about it.” 

“And what’s that?” She asked, her attention moving to the boys and away from what Jamie was watching on the phone.

Harley cleared his throat, and bowed slightly with a grin on his face then spoke “Your Highness, is it true that technically you’re the direct descendant of Tzar Nicholas II and technically would hold the throne if the royal family still occupied it Grand Duchess Natalia Romanov?”

The video suddenly paused as the phone began to slip through Pepper’s fingers, coming to a halt as it dropped. Natasha’s face was clearly showing shock, going pale while everything else blurred. Shuri then proceeded to walk on to the video, standing in front of the freezeframe as if it were a greenscreen, “So you’re probably wondering how the Avengers reacted to that.”

Shuri smiled, “Here are our favorite reactions. The number 7th spot goes to one Scott Lang, aka Antman.”

The video switched to show Scott Lang, wide-eyed, mouth open as the chip he was trying to eat missed his mouth, cracking into his cheek and actually cutting his skin and crumbling as he watched Peter and Harley jokingly bow to Natasha. The man looked around somewhat panicked before bowing his head somewhat, the 14-year-old girl next to him looking at him like he was a complete embarrassment and shaking her head.

“Number 6th goes to one Pepper Potts, who unfortunately dropped Harley's phone and broke the screen while filming this which makes it even more hilarious.”

The video showed a freeze-frame of Pepper, the phone two inches below her hand, eyes bulging in panic, the great Pepper Potts at a loss for words. 

“Number 4th and 5th is a tie between the Romanov husbands, Steve and Bucky.”

Steve and Bucky who had been seated together looked from the boys then back to each other, mouths slightly agape, as Steve struggled to get the words out. Bucky looked confused, mouthing (subtitles underneath for the audience), “did you know this?” Steve nodded before mouthing back, “I thought you knew this.” The look of annoyance Barnes gave clearly represented his answer, “Of course I didn’t fucking know this.” Jamie then proceeded to look up at his fathers, “Didn’t fucking know what?” he asked innocently, causing both men to pale and lock eyes in further panic.

“We’ve given number 3 to Thor.”

Thor looked gleeful, his arms wide, a pitcher of ale in his left hand, and a facepalming Banner to his right. “Another Royal! Huzzah! We must celebrate!” he cheered as the ale spilled over the brim, landing on the head of Rhodey who was trying to dodge the dripping ale. 

“While I wanted Stark to be 1 he is sadly seated at 2nd place.”

Tony was shown mid freeze, choking on some food in his mouth, Barton trying to pat him on the back to help. He wasn’t much help, his pats too soft as he looked at Natasha. Once Tony stopped choking he moved to point at Natasha than the boys, no words coming out of his mouth for a few seconds before he finally and loudly proclaimed, “What the fuck do you boys mean Grand Duchess Natalia Romanov?!” his voice cracking as he yelled it.

“And finally our number one spot goes to the Grand Duchess herself, Natasha Romanoff.” 

The video picked up from where it froze originally, only on a different angle this time, picking up right off Harley's question. It took a second or two after the spy paled before her color started to come back and she looked at the two boys glaring slightly, “You two are absolute menaces, you know that?”

Peter smiled shyly as Harley shrugged, clearly not deterred by Romanoff’s statement. 

“But yes. I would be the Grand Duchess Natalia Romanov if the Monarchy still existed. But don’t forget, I can still kick your asses,” she grinned as she stood up, putting one hand on each boy’s shoulder, “And you know what? I think my first royal decree is to add 5 laps to each of your training runs tomorrow.” 

The smiles dropped off both boys' faces at that. 

* * *

**Avengersarenerds** _@Abirelic: I would die for the 3 nerds running the real avengers show. They are a gift to humanity and a menace to society.#TheRomanovreveal_

 **PeterPlease** _@Remiinthecity: This generation is composed by three things, Caffeine, vine references, and spite. No group matches this more than the Trio running the real avengers show. #TheRomanovreveal_

 **DallastoTexas** _@Dallasnotfromtexas: If the trio can reveal Natasha Romanoff’s family history and not get killed theres nothing they cant do. #TheRomanovreveal_

 **FrankieS** _@redwhiteandblood: Honestly shocked that the trio is still alive and do we have a name we can call them in reference? #TheRomanovreveal_

> **Shuri_theWakandan** _@princess_shuri: We are fine with the YA_Trio._ ****

* * *

**An Excerpt from Buzzfeed News Article: Romanoff or Romanov?**

Earlier this week on a new podcast hosted by Peter Parker, Harley Keener, and Princess Shuri of Wakanda we learned much about the avengers. The most shocking thing to come out of this podcast though was the supposed fact that Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow, is the direct descendant of Tzar Nicolas the II. 

For those of you who don’t know Natasha Romanoff was one of the 6 original avengers. She was the first woman on the team and outside the Battle of New York wasn’t widely known outside the spy network and secret intelligence. Since that day in 2012 though she’s taken on a large public role and has become widely known.

In 2014, during SHIELD’s file dump which revealed the infiltration of Hydra into the agency Romanoff’s files became available online. Due to this she went to trial before Congress, testifying both about the events that happened above the Potomac along with her past with the KGB. Links to articles about the trial can be found _here_ and _here_. 

Since then Romanoff fought in Sokovia helping to stop Ultron and the destruction of human life. She was also spotted at Peggy Carter’s funeral and the UN Sokovia Accords bombing. She got involved in the battle between Iron man, Tony Stark, and Captain America, Steve Rogers. At the beginning of the battle she appeared to be on Stark’s side but sometime at the end betrayed the man and helped Rogers and Barnes, her current husbands, escape. 

Romanoff resurfaced in 2018 when Thanos attacked Earth, she was involved in the battle to fight him off before the first Snap. During the blimp, she ran what was left of the Avengers and married Steve Rogers. Along with this their son James Rogers, last name unconfirmed.

She supposedly died in the Avenger’s plan to get back half of the population and end the Blimp. 2 months after her supposed death she reappeared back into society and since then has been seen on the battlefield with the Avengers and around New York with her husband's James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Rogers. 

The Real Avengers Show outlined the family tree, stating that Natasha Romanoff is a direct descendant of Tzar Nicholas the II through his eldest daughter the Grand Duchess Olga. Since the reveal through the channel has posted one other video, ranking some Avenger’s reactions to Parker and Keener breaking the news. Romanoff appeared to confirm the teens’ statements.

We reached out to Russian historian…….

**Shuri_theWakandan** _@princess_shuri: I would die for 1 person and 1 person only and my brother is not that person._

> **Harley_Ironlad** _@Potatogunharley: Specify which brother idiot._

**Shuri_theWakandan** _@princess_shuri: I’d like to clarify that I’m speaking about T’challa and not my adopted brother Bucky who I would gladly take a bullet for._

> **King T’Challa** _@Tchallaofwakanda: Sometimes I wonder if I should worry about your mental stability._
> 
> **Shuri_theWakandan** _@princess_shuri: Don’t make me show them the videos._
> 
> **King T’Challa** _@Tchallaofwakanda: You wouldn’t._
> 
> **Shuri_theWakandan** _@princess_shuri: Try me._

* * *

**Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: So a couple of you have asked how Harley and I became Tony’s interns. There is one common thread. The man has to either come/break into your house without permission._

> **Alonelygoat** _@highonahillRandel: Elaborate?_
> 
> **Harley_Ironlad** _@Potatogunharley: There literally is nothing else to say._

_____________________________

**The Backup**

Today 2:56pm

_Parkorpeter: On a scale of one to murder how likely am I to get in_

_trouble for returning to the compound with a knife wound?_

_Wack-andan: Hypothetically?_

_Parkorpeter: Hypothetically of course._

_Mj <3: Where on the body did you get this injury? _

_Brother Harley: and how deep is the wound_

_Ned my Guy in the Chair: Peter. Did you get stabbed?_

_Parkorpeter: I will neither confirm or deny I have a stab wound. But if_

_we say i did_ _hypothetically describe it,_ _its probably a 6inch gash, not_

_too deep though according to my history._

_Parkorpeter: Oh and its across my stomach._

_Brother Harley: Oh you’re going Mama Hen Stark mode, minimum._

_Ned my Guy in the Chair: Thats at least better then murder by_

_Romanoff though._

_Mj <3: Anything is better then murder by Romanoff on this scale. _

_Wack-andan: this is true._

_Brother Harley: do you want to sneak in through my window so then_

_Tony doesn’t catch you coming back through your own?_

_Wack-andan: I’ll glitch FRIDAY so it shows you as having come_

_t_ _hrough the main entrance if you take Harley up._

_Parkorpeter: Definitely yes, a 100 percent, thank you._

_Wack-andan: Done on my end, you’re clear on my end._

_Brother Harley: Window open over here._

_Ned my Guy in the Chair: Godspeed Peter._

_Mj <3: They’re gonna get caught. _

Today 3:42 pm

_Parkorpeter: We got caught._

_Brother Harley: Goddamn it MJ you jinxed it._

_Wack-andan: What level of the scale are we at now?_

_Ned my Guy in the Chair: Probably far above Mama Hen Stark._

_Mj <3: I’m betting it's disappointed Pepper. _

_Wack-andan: No probably silent glaring Bucky._

_Brother Harley: Sad to inform that you’re all wrong._

_Parkorpeter: It's worse than disappointed Pepper…._

_Parkorpeter: It's…_

_Parkorpeter: It's…_

_Mj <3: Spit it out Parker. _

_Parkorpeter: It's Lecturing Captain America._

_Ned my Guy in the Chair: NO. NO WAY._

_Wack-andan: New level unlocked! I'm gonna hack_ _FRIDAY_

_to see the video of this._

_Mj <3: Please send me the video Shuri. I want to see how bad my _

_boyfriend got degraded by Captain America._

_Brother Harley: Kinky._

_Mj <3: Shut up Keener. Your last name reminds me of that weird _

_creature from_ _the 2009 Star Trek reboot. The one that looks like a_

_prickly dried sponge._

_Brother Harley: …….. I. I don’t know how to respond to that._

_Parkorpeter: I hate you all. Except for you Ned. I love and_

_appreciate u._

_Wack-andan: Valid._

* * *

**Ned Leeds** _@Guyinthechair: Do you ever just think about what yourself 10 years ago would think of you now? Because 13 year old me would have passed out._

> **Michelle_j** _@MJones_dontdoubtme: You act like you still dont almost pass out at the sight of an Avenger_
> 
> **Ned Leeds** _@Guyinthechair: Why you gotta do me like this MJ?_

* * *

**Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: How do you get a grown spy/assassin archer out of the vents? Asking for a friend here guys._

> **SamwithWings** _@WilsonakaFalcom: Same way you do with a spider on the ceiling. Whack it with a broom._
> 
> **Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: I feel like this isn’t directed at me?_
> 
> **Spider-man** _@sbiderman: this is directed at me isnt it_

* * *

**B_Barnes** @ _J_B_Barnes: Yalls update of bananas are not cool and I want to destroy something every time I accidentally forget this fact and have one. They are not a vibe._

* * *

**Howdidwegethereagain?**

So like I have a question, or a theory, or however, this turns out. So here’s my family tree of the Avengers. We have 6 original avengers, Battle of New York Era. 

We start with Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, as of now, the man seems pretty normal. Past Peter Parker's implication that the man hangs out in the vents. This isn’t a new fact, former Stark Industries employees have testified to the man wandering through the tower by vents and jumping out to steal food multiple times. The man does disappear from the public eye often so Dazzler's theory that there’s a secret family out there holds water.

Banner disappeared from Earth after Sokovia and only reappeared a day pre-blimp. Since then he’s become Professor Hulk, as dubbed by the media, and hasn’t really done anything out of the normally past publishing multiple papers. (I noticed that since post blimp Peter has been credited on 2 or 3 of these papers but we’ll return to Peter later.)

Thor is just straight up bouncing in and out of Earth problems so I’m not gonna touch that with a 10-foot pole. All I’ll say is I’m glad his mental health is rebounding and he’s doing better in space. 

For convenience, I’m gonna wrap Romanoff and Rogers into one topic, cause they are married. We’ve gotten an educated king in Bucky Barnes, thanks to Princess Shuri and a beautiful small child named James out of the trio. So that family three is pretty nice if we count Shuri and the royal family of Wakanda as part of it. Shuri has called Bucky her brother on social media so we’re gonna count it. Should we start calling Bucky his highness?

Now lastly Stark. Honestly, I'm surprised that we didn’t have children coming out of the woodworks earlier considering the man's long sexual history. We know of one biological child from Pepper Potts, we still don’t know the name of this kid though, only that they’d be around 5 or 6 right now. Tony has two semi-adopted teens though in Peter and Harley, the proclaimed heroes of the internet. This also drags in Peter’s two closest friends, his girlfriend Michelle Jones, and his best friend Ned Leeds. 

The quartet plus Shuri has made the most modern and transparent look into the Avengers in a non-serious capacity. And it seems all 5 of them are self-proclaimed geniuses in their own right. 

Harley has proven to be a mechanical prodigy, building updated versions of the Arc reactor and pushing other R&D products out of the theoretical phase.

Shuri is known globally as the leader of the new technological era and is credited for the current boom we’re having post the blimp. 

Ned Leeds is an ace programmer, having reportedly hacked into Stark’s own servers and being offered an internship in the programming part of SI. 

Michelle Jones seems to be the second coming of Pepper Potts, having been spotted working closely with the CEO and in Board meetings for Stark industry. While Peter and Harley seem poised to take over for Stark, Potts seems to have her own intern and prodigy in Jones.

Then there’s Peter, a genius as well. According to public records he’s currently attending MIT digitally and has already finished an undergrad degree in Biochemistry and is working towards another in Biomedical and Chemical Engineering. 

And goddamn, I used to be worried about the state of the world, pre-blimp, during it, and after even. But with these rising stars, I don’t feel so panicked anymore.

* * *

**Riri Williams** _@Ironheart: I never thought I’d see the day I understood @PeterBenP ‘s tweet about getting adopted by Tony Stark. I now understand._

> **Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: Welcome new Sibling._
> 
> **Harley_Ironlad** _@Potatogunharley: Welcome new Sibling._
> 
> **Shuri_theWakandan** _@princess_shuri: Welcome to the chaos._
> 
> **Ned Leeds** _@Guyinthechair: I’m sorry but also congrats!_
> 
> **Michelle_j** _@MJones_dontdoubtme: Good luck is all I can say._

**Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: Every single child I try to take under my wing is a gremlin in some form and I hate it. And I keep taking them in._

* * *

**Transcript of the live show of The Real Avengers Show by Shuri, Peter, and Harley from Youtube.com**

Peter- “Welcome back everyone to the Real Avengers show! We’re still online this week, this time on discord, cause we still can’t convince Shuri to hop on a plane and deal with jetlag.”

Shuri- “I am one of the leading minds of our generation and I despise one thing more than anything else and that's jetlag. I refuse to deal with it every week or more than once a month and my quota has already been reached. “

Harley- “Wimp!”

Shuri- “Say that again and I’ll make sure you can’t get out of your iron suit next time you try and use it. Have fun being stuck in a shutdown tin can!”

Peter- “Woah Woah Woah, let's cool our jets. Back to the topic at hand fellas. We're currently recording this live but thanks to a code my friend Ned wrote, shout out to Ned, we're delayed by 30 seconds increase we need to stop sensitive information. This week our focus is stuff Tony Stark is banned from doing. This includes rules from himself, Pepper Potts, and other avengers.”

Harley- “I’ve been waiting for years to use a platform to crap on Tony Stark publicly and I am eternally grateful for this soapbox. It's time to prove to the world that the genius, billionaire, former playboy, philanthropist, his own words, is a loser.”

Shuri- “We love knocking down rich men a peg. MJ this is for you, you are a beautiful talented, brilliant, powerful muskox. ”

Peter- “Please don’t compliment my girlfriend like that.”

Shuri- “Why? Is it because you can’t admit she’s a beautiful tropical fish, smart as a whip and cool under pressure?”

Peter- “Oh no I gladly will but I don’t want NBC to copyright us for describing my girlfriend using Leslie Knope quotes. Plus, she’s my girlfriend.”

Shuri- “The only reason she isn’t mine is because she was already dating you when we met.”

Harley- “Girls girls, you’re both pretty, now back to trashing Tony Stark.”

Peter- “Oh of course. Sorry. Where would we like to start?” 

Shuri- “Being locked out of his own lab by his wife. The man is a full-grown adult and has to be forcibly pulled out of his own lab by his wife for dinner half the time.”

Peter- “Shuri…”

Harley- “You literally do the same thing. We all do the same thing. We get pulled out by Pepper all the time and you get dragged out of your own lab by your mom. Like I get it, it's hilarious seeing the man dragged out by his ear out of the lab.”

Shuri- “Fine, I’ll concede my point. You got something better?”

Peter- “Well….” 

Harley- “No Pete, I got one. The man’s urge to collect children. We’re at how many siblings now Pete?”

Peter- “Minimum of 3. There’s the two of us, Shuri is like a half-sibling cause she refused to get adopted by Stark in any sense of the world.”

Shuri- “I do not need a billionaire loser to take me under his wing like you two. My loser brother already did that. I don’t need another adult breathing down my neck.”

Harley- “Nebula of course and now Riri.” 

Peter- “Oh ya Riri! I forgot about her. For those of you who don’t know we now have a new sibling in Riri Williams. She’s at MIT currently and built her own Iron Man suit she calls Ironheart. Tony, of course, broke into her workspace and offered her an internship/job with him. We’ve basically deciphered that the word internship equals adoption for him.”

Harley- “It does pay well.”

Peter- “That it does.”

Shuri- “Are we missing any other siblings?”

Peter- “Oh Morgan of course.”

Harley- “pETer!!!”

Shuri- “Peter!”

Peter- “What? WHat did I do? Why are you yelling at me?” 

Shuri- "You Dumbass!"

Harley- “Shuri, can we cut the stream before it gets on the live?” 

Peter- “Why do we need to cut the live?” 

Shuri- “Shut up Peter. And I’m working on it Harley, Ned apparently didn't make this as easy as he made it sound!” 

Harley- “Shit shit shit. We’re gonna get killed by Pepper. We’re dead, we're dead. We’re gonna be killed burning at the stake by Pepper.” 

Peter- “What am I missing here!?!”

Harley- “Who did you just say was our sibling Peter?”

Shuri- “This man is an idiot.”

Peter- “Morgan?”

Harley- “.....”

Peter- “SHIT I SAID HER NAME. I ACCIDENTALLY REVEALED HER NAME. I’M DEAD. I’M GONNA DIE.”

* * *

**_The Hero’s Update: Peter Parker Accidentally reveals Stark's Daughter's Name to be Morgan_ **


	2. Wack-andan Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark Industries @Starkindustries: SI makes no comment on the announcement of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark’s daughter  
> ______________________________________________
> 
> Harley_Ironlad @Potatogunharley: If I rebuilt my original potato gun and shot it at Tony how mad would he be?

**Stark Industries** _@Starkindustries: SI makes no comment on the announcement of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark’s daughter_

**Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: Sometimes I really regret adopting wayward teens._

> **Harley_Ironlad** _@Potatogunharley: Wayward my ass_
> 
> **Shuri_theWakandan** _@princess_shuri: Don’t talk to your father like that!_

**Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts: We once again remind the press that pictures of our daughter are not permitted and we will utilize the full extent of the law if necessary._

**DallastoTexas** _@Dallasnotfromtexas: Has anyone wondered where @PeterBenp has disappeared to?_

* * *

“What the hell were you thinking?” Tony asked, his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Like I gave my permission for the channel. But we also had laid out ground rules, kids without parents' permission wouldn’t be brought up on the podcast. You clearly knew this applied to Morgana.”

Peter shifted his feet, squirming in his seat, “I… I didn’t exactly plan to do so. It just slipped my mind that we were live.”

“It's not totally Peter’s fault,” Harley interrupted from his seat next to Peter. 

“We realize that, so we’re not gonna make you shut down the channel,” Pepper informed Harley. 

It had been less than 12 hours since the live stream had released Morgan’s name. Shuri had been sure she’d gotten the stream stopped in time but the hope had quickly disappeared when the first news article popped up on Twitter. Since then almost every entertainment news outlet had been in a scramble to try and find more information about Morgan Stark, with Stark Industries PR team locked in a footrace to try and contain it at the same time. They’d been lucky that Tony and Pepper had had contingency plans in case of a situation like this.

The four were currently seated in the Stark/Potts house on the lake close to the compound. Peter had been at the Compound for training with Natasha earlier in the day before the video and had recorded over there and Harley had been at the lake house so when news broke it was easy to get Peter over there with little to no problem. 

Tony had been pacing back and forth the entire time, Pepper seated on one side of the coffee table, her legs crossed at the ankles as they discussed. Her CEO persona hadn’t switched off and she sat straight up, power and control radiating off her as they talked. It wasn’t often that CEO Pepper was seen at home. Harley and Peter sat on the other side of the table on the 3 person couch. Peter was tucked into the corner slightly and hunched over his elbow on his knees, guilt evident on his face. Harley sat on the other side, lounged back, clearly the most relaxed looking out of the 4 of them. 

“So what are we gonna do?” Peter asked, he’d been biting his bottom lip in anxiety and his healing factor was barely staying caught up with it. “Like do I have to do a public apology or tweet or….”

“Peter. We’re not gonna make you do anything,” Pepper reassured him, softness on her face, the CEO's composure slowly dissipating. This was Pepper, a second Mom to him after Aunt May, she wasn’t gonna punish the boy over this small mistake, “We are gonna set better ground rules though.”

Tony nodded, Pepper and him had discussed this before Peter had arrived so they already had a plan laid out. “No more live streams that-.”

“But-” Harley started before the glare Tony snapped towards him shut him up. 

“I’m not finished. FRIDAY from now on will be monitoring the streams. If any information or knowledge that wasn’t approved to go public will be edited out unless you get or got permission to share it. I’m not talking about Clint in the vents. Most of us are fine as long as it doesn’t endanger you, kids,” Tony explained, finally calming down and taking a seat next to Pepper. 

Pepper placed a hand on his knee giving Tony a smile and light squeeze before letting him continue, “I’ve introduced Ned’s base code you used to stream to FRIDAY so she can cut the Livestream next time instead of you all relying on Shuri to do so.”

Peter looked up at Tony in shock, finally breaking his gaze that had been fixed on the floor. “You’re gonna let us live stream again?”

“Seriously?” Harley gasped his eyes wide in excitement.

“Reluctantly yes,” Tony sighed, throwing his head back over the top of the chair and running his hand through his hair. “You guys have opened a connection to the public that the Avengers haven’t had in a long time and never at this level.”

“And it’s very impressive,” Pepper added, “The PR team is surprised by how much the approval ratings have shot up by you guys doing your thing. We’re not gonna try and control it or it’ll lose its simplicity and connectivity.”

“So we’re off the hook?”

“Unfortunately yes Harley,” Tony answered, pulling his head back up to look at the two boys, “Because honestly, I have no clue how we got such a tame reveal of Morgan’s name. In any other case, it probably would have leaked. From a PR point, this is the best-case scenario you’ve created. But don’t let it go to your heads.”

“Too late,” Harley snickered.

“Goddamn it,” Tony huffed in annoyance, “Remind me why we agreed to house him and take partial guardianship of a teen who sasses me?” 

Pepper giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she did, “Because you wanted trouble from a teen who sasses you. That’s literally the common denominator between all the teens you take in.”

* * *

 **Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: We love a woman calling out her husband on his tendency to adopt children at random._

> **Shuri_theWakandan** _@princess_shuri: Honestly surprised you’re still alive._

**Harley_Ironlad** _@Potatogunharley: @Iamironman thinks he deserves all the credit for raising us kids. Thats a lie and all credit should go to @VirginiaPotts._

* * *

**Transcript of this week’s The Real Avengers Show by Shuri, Peter, and Harley from Youtube.com**

Harley- “.....”

Shuri- “.....”

Peter- “.....”

Shuri- “So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?”

Harley- “oh no.”

Peter- “Did you just quote Star Wars? Did you just quote the Force Awakens right in front of my salad?”

Shuri- “Yes. Because you didn’t start the show and Harley and I sure aren’t as well doing it. So in revenge, I’m gonna quote Star Wars at you.”

Harley- “For context Shuri has never seen any of the Star Wars movies and refuses to watch them but knows all the lines just to spite Peter and Ned.”

Peter- “God fucking damn it Dave, fine. Welcome everyone to this week's Real Avengers show, hosted by me, Peter Parker the dumbass, Shuri the princess who has no filter, and Harley Keener the man with a deathwish. In case you’re wondering, no I’m not dead.”

Shuri- “We have no clue how he survived.”

Harley- “Like absolutely zero. I feared Tony would hire Bucky to kill us.”

Peter- “Ya, ha ha ha. Let’s laugh about how I basically can’t keep a secret for my life and everyone around me finds it hilarious.”

Shuri- “Wow, you really have your spandex in a twist.”

Peter- “SHURI!”

Harley- “Pete stop overreacting, it's a superhero joke. Cause heroes wear spandex supposably, and this is a hero show,”

Peter- “I hate you both so much.”

Shuri- “Valid. Either way, we’re still online this week, this time not live so we can edit out spoilers if need be. And I’m still in Wakanda because these assholes want me to be the one to endure jet lag. Here’s an idea, you two fly over here.”

Harley- “Honestly down for that. No complaints here.”

Shuri- “Thank you. Goddess knows I fly too much to New York.”

Peter- “Did we just get a free vacation to Wakanda?”

Harley- “It's only free if we get Tony to pay for it.”

Peter- “That doesn't make it free?”

Shuri- “If a billionaire pays for it, it's free Peter. Now topic this week?”

Peter- “Oh ya shoot. So a lot of you have been asking us to share our stories about each other and our favorite interactions with the Avengers. We’re gonna call this random Avenger roulette. Ned, shout out to Ned again, and I made this wheel out of legos for us to use and spin. As you can see we’ve tapped a card to each slice of the wheel. We’re gonna spin, look at the card, and then crap on said person.”

Harley- “Please land on Tony, I want to crap on him more. We didn’t nearly do it enough last week.”

Shuri- “Spin the wheel bitch!”

Peter- “Alright. Here, we…. GO!” 

Shuri- “Ok, ok, ok who is it? Who’s it gonna be?

Harley- “Drumroll people!”

Peter- “This week’s person to crap on…. Is our very own Captain America, Steve Rogers!”

Shuri- “So, you’ve decided to crap on the great American hero.”

Harley- “The PSA’s are easy shots Shuri! But like half of the country has this man completely wrong. The guy grew up in the Great Depression and served in the military seeing first hand the things the Nazis did. Yet half the country gets their spandex in a twist overseeing the guy at a peaceful protest or a pride parade.” 

Peter- “This is true like it’s of course now known that the man isn’t just an ally but a proud Bi. Like the man went to pride with the flag around his shoulders.”

Harley- “Your welcome world. Shuri may be responsible for the tech boom, but Peter and I, Peter mostly, are responsible for the American hero coming out publicly.” 

Shuri- “Peter it was by far the greatest thing you ever did.”

Peter- “I really did nothing.”

Harley- “That is a fucking lie if I’ve ever heard one. So the situation was this was right after Bucky, Nat, and Steve had admitted their feelings to each other. Bucky of course knew that today’s day and age were more open to LGBTQ+ groups than like in the ’30s but had no clue that cities had these massive celebrations. So one day we were all seated in the Avenger’s compound living room and Natasha asked Peter what his plan for the weekend was, to which he responded…”

Peter- “That I was going to Pride with Mj and Ned and my Bi-flag cape had arrived in the mail earlier that week…”

Harley- “And Bucky, fast as a whip turned around and looked straight at Peter and asked him directly what the fuck he meant. So Peter and I explained to him what Pride was and he looked to Steve and Nat with wide smiling eyes filled with hope and wonder.”

Peter- “Natasha stated she couldn’t go as she was still technically dead, so Bucky looked right at Steve who flat out said no.”

Shuri- “I should add that Steve has a very strong moral compass.”

Harley- “That is correct so as soon as Steve says no, Peter dramatically sighs and flails himself back over the couch and whines that he’d hoped that maybe if Captain America came out as bi, the bullying he’d get for going and his own sexuality would diminish.” 

Peter- “In fairness that was true but honestly I knew how much Bucky wanted to go and wouldn’t go without either Nat or Steve. The only way to get Cap to do something he doesn’t want to do is to light a fire under his ass about it someway.”

Shuri- “I can’t believe you just admitted to lighting a fire under America’s Ass.”

Peter- “Mj will never let me live this down….”

Harley- “It worked, either way, cause the fire was lit, Steve’s head snapped towards Peter and asked, ‘Son are you getting bullied?’ to which Peter neither confirmed or denied the fact. He then looked at Bucky, then back to Peter, before finally yelling, ‘Time to get some fucking flags. And they better be Bi.’ and leaving the room like a fucking boss.”

Shuri- “Natasha may be the ultimate badass in the throuple but in all honesty, all of them are badass in their own right.”

Harley- “And that's the story about how Peter and I along with Mj and Ned went to Pride in NYC with a fresh out of the closet Bucky and a now public Steve.”

Peter- “I have the picture from that day framed and on my desk.”

Shuri- “We got to get them Poly flags this year and make all three of them go.”

Harley- “You’re coming too right?”

Shuri- “Already planned it so it lands as my monthly trip.”

Peter- “Next Avenger?”

Harley- “Sure ya. Once again I hope it's Tony Stank.

* * *

 **Turnitoff** _@bookofmusicalthea: Peter Parker is a bi icon and I would die for him._

**Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: While I love Harley and Peter like sons I once again state they are gremlins. God damned gremlins._

> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts: Once again, you’re the one who took them in._

**B_Barnes** @ _J_B_Barnes: Honestly nothing is more adorable than Jamie asleep on an asleep Steve’s chest. Except maybe an asleep Natasha next to them._

> **Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: All three of you say the same thing except with the other 2 in the relationship._
> 
> **Michelle_j** _@MJones_dontdoubtme: He’s not wrong._

**Shuri_theWakandan** _@princess_shuri: We’re gonna do something…._

* * *

At 3:16 pm on a random Thursday a new account popped up on Tik-Tok under the name **The Real Avenger’s Trio** , the bio solely saying, “They’re all idiots.” By 5:34 pm that day 100 people had already found the account and followed it. This had been due to a single comment being put on Kate Bishop’s most recent video that had around 326k views. 

The video showed Kate using her bow and arrow at a moving bullseye, each shot she took striking the center of the target, that was until the last target was revealed to be Clint Barton with a pineapple on his head that he was trying to keep balanced. Kate took the shot and proceeded to pin the pineapple to the wall, but the arrowhead had left a divot in Clint’s hair, a look of shock and anger on his face once this was noticed. The comment was the only one liked by the creator and solely stated, “Finally the man is seen outside the vents.”

At 7:41 pm another comment was posted under a video showing the correct temperatures to brew tea at and the beneficial properties of each. It gloated, @T’challa who wasn’t on the app, asking, “They forgot the Heart-shaped-herbs property on a man buried in snow by M’baku. This comment pulled in 206 more followers to the account. 

It wouldn’t be another 2 days until the first video was published onto the account at 9:13 am EST. It started on a green hill, doing a panorama of the view with the video, the capital city of Wakanda gleaming in the distance as the view shifted. Shuri could be seen a bit below the camera pointing off into the distance and her face turned away as the video went, finally it came to a stop on Harley who was grinning at the camera like a dumbass. He wore a red top and a large grey bucket hat, his eyes squinting from the brightness as he grinned. 

“Hi,” a voice could be heard, deduction leading viewers to mark it as belonging to Peter Parker.

“Okay,” was Harley’s answer before the video finished. 

The caption labeled it as “Shuri was a boring tour guide.” 

The account blew up, the video gaining 2.1 million views in 24 hours. By 48 hours it would be at 8.4 million views. The number of followers jumped from those 306 to 23k to 163k until it finally settled at 991k at the end of the 48 hours. The comment section went wild, full of vine references to try and remake next. The creator only liked 3 comments out of the thousands they eventually got. 

The first was @TonyStark’s simply stating _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN WAKANDA. HOW DID YOU GET THERE._ The man would later go on a Twitter ramble over discovering his sons in Wakanda through TikTok.

The second was @Mj_Jones who had 3.2k followers before her comment was liked. Afterward, her booktok random recommendation account jumped to 61.3k. _Hope the hike was worth a 7-second vine remake._

The final didn’t belong to any specific individual. _About time the YA_trio got on Tik Tok._

* * *

 **Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: My kids fucking disappeared to Wakanda without telling anyone._

> **Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: Like straight up disappeared. I thought they were gonna be at dinner tonight but apparently not._
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: BECAUSE THEY WENT TO WAKANDA._
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: Apparently Pepper knew about this. May knew about this. Bucky, Steve, and Nat, who WENT with them, knew about this. AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT THIS._
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: And I had to learn this from FRIDAY telling me about the newest viral tiktok. My AI knew about it before me._
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: I had to create a tiktok to yell and comment at my own kids about going to wakanda without notice_
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: And apparently they did this solely ‘for the memes’ which I have no clue what to make of that._
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: Never adopt or take in genius teenagers that live to annoy you._

* * *

Nothing else would be heard from the trio for another day until another TikTok was posted onto the same account. It appeared to be filmed in a large lab, one Shuri would later identify as her own. The video was shaky and grainy and yelling could automatically be heard. 

The first identifiable figure was Mj, sitting on a counter, one leg dangling and the under tucked underneath her. Her cackling was loud and evident as she bent over to catch her breath before throwing her head back again unable to stop. 

The video then turned to show Peter and Harley standing and exaggeratedly yelling at each other, Harley pointed his finger at Peter before waving his hands wildly through the air. Ned could be seen sitting on a somewhat destroyed couch behind the two of them, his own uncontrollable laughter clear. 

“Hold on Hold on Hold on.” Harley’s voice could be heard ringing loudly as he pointed, “His sister was a Norse god right? And what was his sister? A VILLIAN, the goddess of death bro. You’re gonna look at me and you’re gonna tell me that I’m wrong?” he smacked his hands together in definity, “Am I wrong? She wore a spiked crown and took over Asgard, Peter. Grow up, bro."

Shuri’s cackling from behind the camera could now clearly be heard now, the camera shaking as she laughed. 

Peter looked unaffected by everyone’s laughing as he looked straight back at Harley. “Loki is clearly the reason the Avengers are together in the first fucking place. He’s clearly the better villain out of Thor’s siblings.”

“He’s a fucking anti-hero is what he is. Haven’t you ever heard Thor tell the snake knife stabby story? Hela had already colonized the universe for Obin, and all Loki did was try and fail with taking earth. And he had two infinity stones! Hela did all that without even one!”

The camera shook further before the video suddenly got more shaky before being dropped to the floor, the video going black as the yelling between Harley and Peter continued to be heard in the background before it ended. 

The video blew up again, this time accumulating 13.7 million views. The account continued to blow up, surging past a million followers within minutes of the video being posted to the account. No one knew when the next video would go up, and the internet held its breath waiting for the next scrap of entertainment from the group. 

* * *

**Ned Leeds** _@Guyinthechair: Anyone know how to sneak tech out of Wakanda? I want to upgrade._

> **Shuri_theWakandan** _@princess_shuri: You could ask._
> 
> **Ned Leeds** _@Guyinthechair: Oh shit right thats a thing._

* * *

There was no TikTok posted to the account later that day, instead, a new Youtube video popped up on **The Real Avengers Show** channel at 7:30 pm titled **Meet the Goats!** The screengrab for the video had been overdone, Bucky’s face in a flat expression photoshopped onto a bright colorful background the title next to his face in a bubbly font. The time-stamped marked the video as being just around 3 minutes, indicating why it hadn’t been put on TikTok. The video was much more focused and stable than the TikTok had been, along with higher quality than the weekly talk show. 

The video started focusing on Peter and Harley squatting a goat in between the two of them. Peter was flashing a peace sign at the camera with a bright smile on his face. Harley grinned, a hand resting on the spine of the goat. 

“Welcome everyone to a special edition of the Real Avengers show!” Harley greeted, “As some of you have realized we took an impromptu trip to Wakanda, with permission from everyone important except for Tony. Today we’re on what was Bucky’s farm when he lived in Wakanda. And we’re gonna introduce you to some of his goats!” 

“This here is Wanda the Goat,” Peter introduced, “She’s a do no harm but take no shit kind of goat. She prefers to lounge on top of something high and sleep in the sun. Wilson once tried to force her to do something and she hit him in the face.” 

Peter patted the goat’s head before standing up and beginning to walk, the beautiful lushness of Wakanda in the background as the camera followed him, “If you’re already seeing a trend in the goats congrats! Bucky tended to name all the goats after rogue avengers! Now I know a lot of you are wondering why are we in Wakanda?” 

“And why didn’t you tell Tony?” Shuri’s voice could be heard inputting. 

“That too,” Harley confirmed, “But the Rogers-Romanoff-Barnes throuple was taking a family vacation so we hitched a ride. Got Pepper’s permission of course before we did.” 

“Cue the throuple being adorable!” Peter declared, pointing at the sky. 

The video quickly cut before being replaced with a shot of Bucky squatting, Jamie next to him a slice of watermelon in his outstretched hand towards a white and brown spotted goat. Bucky was dressed in what he’d worn when he’d lived in Wakanda, the metal arm he usually had on not to be seen. Behind them stood Steve in his signature brown leather jacket, leaning slightly over to watch Jamie. Natasha was next to him, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the 3 boys in amusement, a soft look of concern on her face. 

“Alright Jamie you got to let Lang just take the rind,” Bucky instructed, his hand helping hold Jamie’s up with a light touch. 

“I swear to good James if you let a goat bite our son I’m dropping you in the Atlantic on the flight back,” Natasha warned.

Bucky rolled his eyes as the goat took the rind out of Jamie’s hand with little problem, leaving the 3-year-old smiling with joy and giggling with glee, “Again Papa, again!”

Bucky grinned, “Sure buddy, let's go get another piece from your Aunt Shuri.”

Steve laughed at the two and nudged Natasha lightly, “If he wanted Jamie to risk getting bit he would have probably had him feed Wilson over Lang.” 

Natasha said nothing, shifting her lips slightly to the side in uncertainty watching as Bucky lifted Jamie up with one arm and carried him to the hut where Shuri was seated outside of, propped up on the edge of a hay bail. Mj sat on top of the bail, her legs kicking back and forth as the two talked, their words not able to be picked up by the audio. 

“And be glad there are no goats named after the two of us,” Steve added a bright smile on his face as he hooked an arm over Natasha’s shoulder, putting her to his chest with a light squeeze. Natasha looked to him, an eyebrow quirked up in amusement before smiling a little and shaking her head. 

The video then shifted again to show a goat that was randomly headbutting a wall, nothing else really around him then the scattered pieces of hay. Peter stood in front of the goat and a little to the left, the camera focusing mainly on the goat behind him. 

“This here is Wilson the goat,” Peter explained, gesturing to the goat behind him who continued to ram the wall. He clearly was modifying his voice pattern to match that of David Attenburgh “If you’re a returning listener and watcher then you may recognize this as the goat that Bucky named after Sam Wilson in order to piss him off. In response, Sam began to stick magnets to Bucky’s arm.”

As if triggered by his namesake being mentioned Wilson turned around and padded over to Peter, his head at his feet as the goat appeared to sniff. 

Peter looked down at the goat, before looking at the camera and adjusting his demeanor so he stood straight holding his hand in front of him as if he was carrying a microphone, “From the manatee county fair, Linda Carson, ABC 7, Would you not eat my pants?” 

The goat clearly understood the cue and reared back before slapping his head into Peter’s shins, causing the teen to let out a yelp of pain as he fell backward. Automatically the camera started shaking from the laugher of the person holding it, the film going a bit blurry as they did. 

“He actually head-butted you!” the filmer cried, now being able to be identified as Ned’s voice, “And we got it on video!” 

Peter looked shocked, still on the ground, watching as Wilson sauntered off, “The goat actually head-butted me…” he mumbled. 

“And we got it on video!”

* * *

 **SamwithWings** _@WilsonakaFalcom: While I usually despise my namesake goat, I will give it credit for headbutting @PeterBenp_

* * *

**The Backup**

Today 2:56pm

_Mj <3: I just posted the new view on the youtube channel._

_Parkorpeter: Can we discuss how Wilson the goat knew to head butt me?_

_Ned my Guy in the Chair: By far the most hilarious thing to happen._

_Wack-andan: I’ve turned you falling into a gif -see attachment-_

_Mj <3: I can’t believe you got permission from the throuple to release the footage._

_Brother Harley: Thank the PR team for that. They convinced Romanoff. Once she was_

_convinced the husbands were easy. Pepper’s gonna have us do a reveal for_

_Morgan too on one of the channels._

_Parkorpeter: We’ve become a glorified PR outlet now. Got to love raising_

_approval ratings to record highs._

_Ned my Guy in the Chair: At least they’re supporting you in your online adventures._

_Shuri: Like they could stop us._

* * *

**Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: We’re back from Wakanda and we have a lot of cool content coming starting this week!_

* * *

Later that week on Tuesday an Instagram account popped up using the same name as that on Tiktok, **The Real Avenger’s Trio** @TheRAtrio. The bio once again stated, “They’re all idiots” but added after it this time was, “And here’s the proof.”

2 hours after the account first popped up a post was made. A series of 5 photos, the first one a screengrab from the video of Peter and Harley squatting next to Wanda. The second was a picture of Ned smiling gleefully at Lang, the black and white goat stealing a slice of watermelon from his hand. The third was Mj next to Wilson, the two glaring at each other. Mj looked like she was almost daring the goat to try and mess with her. Next was a photo of Peter facetiming, the camera pointed at a brown goat. Clint Barton appeared to be on the call, his face drawn back in horror at seeing his namesake Clint eating an actual can. 

The final photo was probably the best received, Shuri pointing at an all-black goat who stood on top of a hay bale. Next to her was her brother T’challa who was staring down the goat in displeasure. The goat didn’t seem to be affected and Shuri had never seemed happier to see her brother in a silent disagreement with his namesake. The quote simply stated, “Clint and King T’Challa finally met their namesakes, Clint and King Catman.”

The account rapidly blew up, the follower count snapping up to 2.4 million, and the likes on the post showing up as 872,572. 

* * *

**Harley_Ironlad** _@Potatogunharley: If I rebuilt my original potato gun and shot it at Tony how mad would he be?_

> **Tony Stark** _@Iamironman: Mad enough to stop paying for your college_
> 
> **Peter B. Parker** @ _PeterBenp: Man isn’t gonna do shit._

* * *

**Iron Dad**

Today 10:32am

_Parkorpeter: Hey Justed wanted to let you know I stole a disabled repulsor beam from the_

_lab for the video. Also wanted to double-check it's ok we do this. Like I realize_ _I’m the one_

_who kind_ _of put you here in the first place and…._

_Parkorpeter: I don’t want to be the reason you guys said yes to this. Like I mean, I won’t_

_do this if its because I’m guilt-tripping you._

_Iron Dad: That's fine that you took a repulsor. And listen kid, you’re the reason we_

_said yes. Not because you guilt-tripped us but because we trust you._

_Iron Dad: You are Morgan’s brother. Pepper and I talked over this, we’d rather have_

_you put the first images of Morgan into the world then a reporter because we know_

_your intentions. You’re not doing this for publicity, not for your own gain, and not_

_to diminish any of us, You’re literally our only thought of when we think of who_

_to trust with this._

_Iron Dad: You know I love you and am so proud of you. You and Harley are my_

_sons in literally everything but blood. Like literally, I have partial custody of you_

_now._

_Parkorpeter: What? What do you mean you have partial custody?_

_Iron Dad: Had to be done if I wanted to split the inheritance of the company_

_between You, Harley, and Morgana._

_Parkourpeter: INHERITANCE OF THE COMPANY?_

_Iron Dad: Ya lol, didn’t you know you’re one of three heirs to a Fortune 500 company._

_Parkourpeter: WHAT._

_Iron Dad: K have fun with Morgan see you kids later!_

_Parkourpeter: WAIT. DAD_

_Parkourpeter: TONY. YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME WITH THAT._

* * *

The TikTok account and Instagram stayed silent for the next few days until a video was posted on the TikTok and Instagram story. It would later be posted on the youtube channel as well under the title “ **Morgan Let me See what You Have!** ”. 

The camera showed a 6-year-old girl running, a glowing blue orb in her hand as she turned the corner. There was a bright grin on her face as she giggled and her hair floating behind her. 

“Morgan!” Peter’s voice called from slightly off-screen moving forward into frame to set a coke can down on the picnic table in front of me, “Let me see what you have!” 

The girl held up the blue orb, “A repulsor!” she cried as she continued to run, still giggling as she did.

“NO!” Peter screamed moving past the camera in an attempt to try and catch Morgan.

The video then started to replay as if it was repeated this time though as Morgan ran around the corner Peter was running after her. 

“Morgan!” Harley’s voice called this time, moving through the same motions that Peter had this time setting down a sprite can, “Let me see what you have!"

The girl continued to giggle as she held up a different glowing object in her hand now, “An Arc Reactor.”

“NO!” Cried Harley, moving to jump over the picnic table, Peter yelling no at the same time.

And once again the video started to replay as if it was looping, but quickly proved wrong as both Peter and Harley appeared into view chasing after Morgan, clearly evident that they were purposely being slow. In Morgan’s hand no longer was an arc reactor but an Iron Man helmet, clearly weighing her down as she tried to run.

“Morgan!” Mj called this time, half in the frame, a can of Dr. Pepper in her hand, “Let me see what you have!”

“An Iron Man helmet!” She called back as she continued to run. 

Mj simply shrugged, “Alright, don’t kill anyone,” she instructed before taking a sip of the drink, which now appeared to be Fanta. 

* * *

**Avengersarenerds** _@Abirelic: Did… Did the Real Avengers trio just reveal Morgan Stark by using a vine reference? #MorganStark_

**Bailey Bearington** _@Bailyholdingon: That was #MorganStark right?_

**Zander_Alex** _@Zander_Alex: Only the trio would reveal #MorganStark through a vine reference._

**Janice** _@Jandous: I… This is what they meant of big things this week right? #Morgan Stark_

**UNITED STATES TRENDS**

  1. **_MorganStark_** _Trending with Tony Stark, Pepper, Potts._
  2. **_Real Avengers Trio_**
  3. **_Instagram down_**
  4. **_Apple iOS_**
  5. **_A KNIFE_**
  6. **_US Gymnastics_**
  7. **_K2Pop_**
  8. **_Playstation4_**
  9. **_Vine2?_**
  10. **_Stark Industries_**



**Stark Industries** _@Starkindustries: The Starks ask us to remind you that any pictures or videos taken of Morgan Stark without permission are not permitted._

* * *

**_Daily Bugle: Spiderman Responsible for Morgan Reveal!_ **

**_New York Times: The Real Avengers Trio_ ** _How 3 Teens and their Friends Became Icons for an Entire Generation._

**_The New Yorker: Morgan Stark, Tech Heir?_ **

**_The Hero’s Update: Morgan Stark Face Reveal!_ **

**_Buzzfeed News: How the Real Avengers Trio Revealed the Youngest Stark to the World_ ** _and why we all love it._

* * *

“Looks like Morgan is Trending number one,” Shuri commented, her eyes off the screen and on her phone. She was leaning back in her chair, feet kicked up onto her desk and off to the side out of view on Peter’s Screen. She’d called as soon as the video had gone up.

Peter nodded and hummed in acknowledgment. He was hunched over his spiderman suit working on the circuits of one of the spider drones. He’d set his laptop to the side of this desk, pointing the camera in his general direction so Shuri could see him as he worked. He’d been staying at the lake house since he and Harley had come back from Wakanda and had been traveling back and forth to the Compound to train with Natasha and work on equipment. Currently, he was at the compound to finish this circuit before heading back to the lake house. Tony didn’t allow him to bring the spider-man suit back to the house in case Morgan found it. She was insanely smart but not the best at keeping her lips closed when it came to secrets. 

“Peter, did you even hear me?” Shuri asked, quirking an eyebrow at the fellow teen. 

“Ya, Ya I did sorry,” Peter apologized, putting the solder he held in his hand, “I’m trying to fix Drony 2, he short-circuited when I went out earlier this week so I need to see and find out why. I can’t bring him back to the house so I want to finish him before I head back at 4. You said Morgan reached number one on the Twitter trending list.”

Shuri huffed in annoyance, “Curse your spider hearing. I wanted to give you shit for not paying attention,” she grumbled crossing her arms over her chest, “And why don’t you just build a new Drony? Probably faster than trying to first number 2.”

“Cause then Drony 3 will probably have the same issue if I build them the exact same way. Better to try and figure it out on one Drony then build him again and just waste resources.”

“Peter, you’re the heir of a billionaire, you don’t have to worry about resources,” Shuri poked. It been a point of contention since Tony had told him earlier that week that he and Harley were also gonna inherit Stark Industries with Morgan. 

“That doesn’t mean I’m gonna be lazy and not put in the work to try and fix the source problem,” Peter snapped, his grip tightening on the solder and bending it out of shape.

Shuri sat up, pulling her legs off the desk and rolling herself so she was looking directly into the camera, “You’re still not comfortable with it all are you?” she asked, her voice softer and the jokingness to it that she’d had a few moments before gone. 

Peter sighed, putting down his tools and planting his hands on the desk to lean on it as he closed his eyes. The anxiety from it all had started to cause him a migraine and Tony kept brushing it up every time he tried to talk with him. He hadn’t broached the subject with Harley yet and was unsure if his adoptive brother knew the situation yet. 

“No, I’m not,” he finally admitted. 

“Have you talked with anyone about it? Harley? Mj, Ned? I know Tony’s not giving it a concern but you have to talk with someone.”

Peter slumped down, sitting in the stool he had placed next to his desk, “There’s really no one I can talk to. Aunt May’s been working every day basically this week so I can’t talk about it with her yet. I don’t want to be the one to tell Harley if he doesn’t know. Ned will probably just geek out and Mj, while I love her, I…. I just feel like I can’t seriously talk with her about it.”

“You think she’ll brush it off as overthinking and anxiety?” 

“Which it probably is. But this is such a personal thing and she’s a global kind of thinker, my hesitation to take over Stark Industries isn’t exactly a major problem to be hooked up on,” Peter sighed running his hands through his hair. 

“Why do you think you’re hooked up on it?” 

Peter shook his head in uncertainty, “Maybe because I worry this is guilt money for everything that happened on Titan, or that I’m not smart enough to run a company, especially Stark Industries at that. I’m not prepared to run a company, I can’t run a company! Or maybe cause I’m worried I’ll lose a 3rd father figure. He almost died getting rid of Thanos, and his arm isn’t fully back to normal and it’ll probably never be. Is he choosing me because I’m just convenient? Because of our relationship instead of choosing someone smart!?”

Shuri watched her friend panic for a moment before interrupted, “Peter, when Tony offered to pay for your college at MIT what did he list as the condition?” 

Peter looked to her, “To at least major in business with a focus in financing along with anything else I did. He had the same requirement for Harley,” he answered. 

“And why do you think he did that. The man has been training you to make sure if necessary you can step up. Peter, Tony trusts and loves you, how many people does he give access to his personal lab? 5 people including himself. Rhodey, Pepper, Harley, and you. He got thrown into being CEO and running the company with no training when his parents died. He did it on his own,” Shuri explained, trying to help Peter calm down. 

“He did it on his own,” Peter muttered.

“Ya, he did. And he probably didn’t want that for Morgan, or You, or Harley. When probably a long time from now, he retires, gives them to you, or even dies, and Pepper has as well, you won’t be alone. You’ll have Harley next to you, and one day Morgan. We all know Mj is likely to take over Pepper’s spot or end up in SI’s legal department helping with the pro-bono cases. Ned will probably become a head of research. SI already has contracts with Wakanda to do R&D. You’re not gonna be alone through this,” Shuri finished. 

Peter nodded and straightened his back, arching to stretch a little before looking to Shuri, a soft look of thanks on his face, “Thanks Shuri… That… That really helped.”

She nodded in confirmation and finality, “I’m glad, now you better finish Drony or your father will come in and yell at you about what’s taking so long.”

Peter chuckled, “Ya wouldn’t want Mama Hen Stark to come in all fluffed up and annoyed because one of his chicks isn’t accounted for at dinner.”

* * *

**Brother Harley**

Today 3:34pm

_Brother Harley: Peter._

_Brother Harley: Peter_

_Brother Harley: Peter_

_Brother Harley: Parker,_

_Brother Harley: Pete_

_Brother Harley: Benjamin_

_Brother Harley: My soul brother_

_Brother Harley: Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark_

_Brother Harley: Answer Bitch_

_Brother Harley: Answer or I’ll steal your tools_

_Parkorpeter: WHaT!?_

_Brother Harley: You know how Shuri’s birthday is coming up?_

_Brother Harley: I have an idea for her birthday gift._

_Parkorpeter: You interrupted my afternoon nap to discuss a gift for Shuri’s birthday?_

_One you said you had a gift for already. Fuck you._

_Brother Harley: Jee sorry. Forgot you get grumpy when woken up from_

_naps._

_Brother Harley: But either way we’re gonna give her a better gift. And_

_she’s gonna love it. Trust me._

_Parkorpeter: This better be good._

_Brother Harley: Alright so you know how Shuri’s….._

* * *

When Shuri’s birthday rolled around on its intended Wednesday there seemed to be no whispers of the impending gift. Shuri was still in Wakanda, so on top of sending her actual gifts that the boys had bought, they prepared to release the special surprise.

**The Trio**

Today 7:00 am

_Brother Harley: Happy Birthday Shuri!_

_Parkorpeter: Happy Birthday Shuri!_

_Wack-andan: Thanks guys, why are we using the Trio chat? Usually,_

_we only use the Backup chat…._

_Parkorpeter: Well Harley and I have a surprise gift for you_

_Brother Harley: Just from the two of us._

_Parkorpeter: So we didn’t want to involve Mj and Ned in this giving._

_Wack-andan: You guys already gave me amazing gifts? And why_

_wouldn’t this be among those sent if you wanted me to get it today?_

_Brother Harley: This is more of a digital gift…._

_Brother Harley: Peter send the Link._

_Parkorpeter: Give me a moment._

_Parkorpeter: -Attached Link-_

_Wack-andan: Why… Why do I fear for my life?_

The attached link led to a video that had been posted on **The Real Avengers Show** 2 minutes earlier than when Peter had sent the link, the title marking it **Birthday Surprise** , with only 81 views so far on the video. It was a short 15-second clip, basically a big flashing marker staying it was something meme-based. The screencap was black so it gave nothing away at an obvious glance. 

The video’s influence was quickly identifiable to most, as Peter in the old goggles he’d had when he’d made his first suit, pre-Tony, looked at the camera. He held a blank stare on his face as he simply stated, “It is Wednesday, my dudes.”

The image quickly changed to the iconic mirror shot, this time though, still wearing his goggles, Peter was clearly shown wearing in his Spiderman suit, the most recent edition he’d made with Tony only a day before filming. And he did the iconic scream fully committing to mimicking the source video as he arched his head back. 

As soon as he finished he pulled the goggles off and looked at the mirror to talk to the camera, “Happy Birthday Shuri! Hope I finally fulfilled your dream!” 

Harley appeared around the frame of the door, “Happy birthday Shuri! You’re Welcome!”

**The Trio**

Today 7:04 am

_Wack-andan: YOU DID IT. YOU ACTUALLY DID IT! I CANT BELICEB IT._

_Wack-andan: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!_

* * *

**PeterPlease** _@Remiinthecity: Um… Can I ask how Peter Parker got a Spiderman suit that fit him? One that Spiderman only wore for the first time two days ago?_

 **PeterPlease** _@Remiinthecity: Is…. Is Peter Parker Spiderman?_

* * *

**_Daily Bugle: PETER PARKER SPIDERMAN!?!_ **

Peter looked up from the news notification to look at Harley who was stuffing his face with bites of waffle. 

“Well Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys are enjoying this! Idk how many chapters I'll end up doing but for now its fun to play around with the teens and their relationships!


End file.
